With many existing Wi-Fi connections (e.g., connections over any wireless local area network (WLAN)), data packets (e.g., containing audio and/or video data) being transmitted over the network arrive at a receiving end in a very jittery pattern. Such a pattern can cause problems for a bandwidth estimator that may be monitoring packet inter-arrival times to detect congestion in the network.